Cuts and Kisses
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: It's just a stupid tradition... Nothing more right? Draco ponders how his life turned out like this from his hiding spot in a bush. What's he doing there? Well those idiots Potter and Weasley were after him again of course! Why else would he be there?


This entire ordeal started because of that stupid Granger. If she hadn't have been so stupid we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! Now her "friends" are out to get me because of this stupid tradition. It's not even really a tradition it's more like an event that occurs because of another one. Does that even make sense? Why am I talking to myself? Ugh… It all started after that first Quidditch game in second year…

* * *

I'd just beaten Potty at our second match of the season. All of the Slytherin's were giving praise to their new seeker, me. It'd been about three weeks since I'd called Granger a Mudblood. She is one I don't know why she got so prissy about it. Then that boyfriend of hers, Weasel was idiot enough to use his busted up wand to try and defend her. Smooth move on his part, then they ran off with him to that oaf's shack that he calls a house.

Calling her that had given me control. I was supposed to be better than her, my blood was purer, and no one in the Malfoy line had ever gone outside of their station. And we set an incredibly high station. She on the other hand, came from two muggle "Dinsts" whatever those are. Something about teeth. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm better than her, and as such I should be treated as much. All of us Purebloods should go first. Then the half-bloods, those aren't all bad. There are a few here and there who don't deserve the foul treatment the rest do. The those blood traitors who side with the Muggle appreciation acts. They thing those creatures deserved a spot with us, it nearly made me gag.

Those worthless squibs should be working like house elves, treated like house elves. Then those mudbloods… what to do with them? They should be toys for all of us real magical people. They don't deserve to have wands, let alone do magic. It's preposterous that they do.

However, Mudblood Granger was better than me. At everything. Every class, every assignment, every expectation. The only thing I was better at than her was Quidditch. Yes Quidditch, a game with no Granger involved at all. That's what it should be, a 'no Granger zone' for her and the rest of her kind. As I strutted back up to the castle, someone managed to run into me.

"Watch out you stupid oaf!" She shouted. Oh. Great, speak of the Dark Lord…

"Watch who you talk to Mudblood!" She glared daggers at me and turned around on heel. That's it? No fight?

"What's wrong Mudblood? Finally realize that I'm better than? Finally going to accept you proper station?" She stood still and turned around. She moved slowly towards me, and I had to admit I was getting nervous.

"Listen hear, and listen well Malfoy. I'm just as good as you, in fact I'm better. And it's not because of blood and it's not because of grades. It's because I know how to treat people the way they should be treated. It's because I understand that blood purity isn't the most important thing on the planet. It's because I don't care if a pointless thing is different, when it's not." She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a folding dagger. What kind of magic is that? She pulled my arm down and made a thin cut on my wrist. She then did the same thing to herself.

"What are you doing Granger? You're just going to prove my point!" She pushed my wrist against hers and smirked.

"It's the exact same Malfoy. There's no difference at all. It's just as red as mine." This didn't make any sense. She didn't make any sense. Father had told me their blood was as dark as mud. They bleed out darkened sludge, and their skin would melt off next to ours. Now our skin was touching, it wasn't melting. Her blood was red, not dark, and it was coming out just as quickly as mine was. Two drops fell to the ground, and I couldn't tell whose was whose. She looked up at me smugly.

"I don't understand. Father said…" She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she pulled my face so it was directly in line with mine, just a few inches apart.

"Your father is a lying manipulative man, who doesn't know the first thing about muggles or muggle-borns. Trust me. It's the exact same, no matter which muggle or muggle-born you try it on." I looked up at her from our wrists. I did what came naturally.

I kissed her. It was just a chaste kiss! I swear, but for those few seconds I was just s equal as her. We were both magic, we were both humans. She pulled back and neither one of us spoke. She turned and to leave, but before she did I managed to come to my senses.

"Granger! Every time I win a match against Potter, you're going to show that to me again. Just to make sure you didn't use a potion or something." She turned and rolled her eyes.

That was the first time I'd ever kissed. And it was with someone who was supposed to be worthless and less than me in every way. But that kiss seemed like the best thing that'd every happened to me.

* * *

That's how this entire charade started. I didn't win any more games that year, I would the next. Because of that I'm now stuck in a bush with Weasel and Potty after me. Third year was the worst one…

* * *

Potter had just fallen off his broom, and I'd caught the snitch, we won of course. That meant Granger had to cut our wrists again. There was a thin scar there from the first time. Not noticeable, but just barely visable. Granger had come out of the hospital wing and I pulled her into a spare room nobody would be in soon. She looked up and glared at me

"That game didn't count Malfoy! The dementors were after Harry! You can't seriously be claiming a prize over it!" I smirked and brought out my dagger.

"The school counted it. I count it. Wrist please, Granger." She sighed and crossed one arm and extended the other. I made a neat cut in my wrist, then hers. They bled the same, once again. She couldn't have taken anything, she didn't think I'd actually claim the win. I didn't understand. I'd brought it up with father and he'd said there were potions a Mudblood could take to change the appearance of blood. They had to be taken within the last hour however.

Everything he'd told me was a lie. Mudbloods were less, they couldn't do magic right, they were ugly, they were stupid! Granger could revoke every single one of those beliefs! I broke down on the floor and let a few tears glide down my face. I never cried in public, but I wouldn't really consider Granger a public. She stood there awkwardly like she didn't know what to do. She probably didn't.

Then she sighed and sat down. She wrapped her arms around me in a soft embrace. I knew I shouldn't have allowed it. I should have burned her just for touching me like this, but I couldn't stand to. I didn't have the energy to put up a fight I knew was wrong.

When my tears had settled down some to where I could actually speak, she sent a calming spell my way so I could.

"Thanks Granger. I really needed that." I leaned against a desk and closed my eyes.

"Well. I think I've done my job here. I don't think you need me any more…" She started to move get up, but I really didn't want to be alone.

"Granger, what are muggles like?" She stared at me like I'd grown an extra head. I shrugged and gestured for her to sit down. She started explaining all about their world. Things that made no since to me, like 'Tellies', 'Primary Schools', 'Cell Phones', 'Computers'. All of these remarkable things that muggles could do, that even we as the 'superior race' couldn't.

"I guess they never had this pureblood, muggle-born problem." She gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"No but they had a racist problem. All over, people with darker skin, people who were black, Indian, anyone not white was discriminated. They couldn't do the same things whites could, they couldn't eat the same places whites could, and they most definitely couldn't marry, or have children. It was a huge problem. America even had a huge war over it." She said sadly.

"Why? That's so stupid, it's just a color! It doesn't matter!" She smiled and nodded.

"What if they told you blood doesn't matter Draco? What would you think?" I thought about that a moment and could think of any difference in the situations. They were both discrimination based on something that didn't matter.

"They're wrong. But then they'd say the same thing. So, I guess we're both wrong." She leaned closer to me and hugged me. It wasn't a comforting hug, but an, I'm happy you understand hug. She pulled back and I kissed her for the second time.

She didn't pull away at first. She seemed to just go along with what I did. It was so much better than the first one. She was soft, sweet, like vanilla. Then she and I broke apart so we could breathe again. She gave me a shy smile and left. When I was sure the door was locked I grinned.

"See you next time Granger."

* * *

Yes. That had been an interesting year. That was the first time I'd learned about anything muggle. It was also the first time I'd actually talked to Granger without insults being thrown.

Fourth year was better than third.

* * *

They had to pick this stupid day to have a Quidditch game? I had to get ready for the Yule ball which Pansy insisted I take her to. I honestly wasn't planning on going, but she'd insisted that I needed to get my face out of a book and get out to socialize like a proper pureblood. Pureblood my left foot. Ever since last year's win, I haven't looked at blood superiority the same way. Any time I'd think about insulting someone of a lesser stature I'd just turn to Zabini and be reminded that doing that was the same thing as someone of a different color being forced into something they didn't want.

The pitch was humid, which was a bonus in my favor. That meant Potter's stupid glasses would get fogged up. Perfect for when you needed to be a spotter. Or a seeker. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we were off. I need to catch this snitch quickly, or else be yelled at by Pansy. There was a glint, and I turned just as soon as Potter did. I dashed off without a second thought. He might've out raced a dragon, but I still was going to catch this snitch.

My hand was out-stretched, and I curled my fingers right as Potter rammed into me and forced me to close them. They just happened to be around the snitch. It went limp in my hand and I raised it so everyone could see my victory. I looked into the crowd, and spotted Granger. I gave her a smirk, and I could swear she sent a laugh my way.

I rushed out to the showers, with more congradulations coming my way, I showered off quickly and put on some old robes. I met up with Zabini and Nott in the Slytherin rooms to get ready. They were both nervous with their dates, Zabini with Tracey Davis, and Nott with Daphne Greengrass. We all got into our finest, black of course, dress robes.

Our dates were waiting on us when we emerged from our rooms. They were all dressed in white, emerald, and silver in a tribute to our colors, as well as yule. We properly escorted our dates down to the great hall and took our seats. Everyone was having a great time, mocking Weasel's robes, Potter's date, and whether Granger would be woman enough to show up without a date.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Either Padma or Parvarti said. I looked were she was glancing and my jaw dropped. Granger was there, looking beautiful. She was a standout before but right now, just looking at her from about twenty yards away made my heart stop. She stood tall, proud, and confident. Then Krum showed up and ruined the perfect picture. THEY'RE TOGETHER? I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them walk forward to dance. He was a buffoon, but she had a graceful elegance.

"Hey Malfoy, Granger cleans up pretty doesn't she?" Blaise whispered in my ear. I nodded and went back to look at her again.

"For a Mudblood." He added without hesitation. How can he say that? When clear as day she is right there, more beautiful than any of the other girls in Slytherin? I shook my head and walked away. Pansy let out a few complaints, but one glance and she shut up. I watched them from afar. Granger seemed to be having a great time, and Weasel didn't seem to know what to do with Pretty Granger instead of Bookworm Granger.

"Draco, might I ask why you're out here spying on the ball?" I turned around and saw Snape standing there in his 'formal wear' which were robes that weren't torn or stained.

"Didn't feel like dancing with Pansy all night." I turned back to look at Granger. Snape turned up his lips and sighed.

"Well Draco, it looks like you want to admire Miss Granger. If you must carry an infatuation with her let me say this, don't let her go if you get her. I did that with sweet _lilium mea_. I never forgave myself. Not only did I lose her, but we got Potter out of the deal." What? Snape had a thing for Potter's mum? Wasn't she a muggle-born too?

"Sir. You aren't implying that…" He gave me a look and raised his eyebrows. I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I don't like her sir. I just have something I need to take up with her." Snape didn't look convinced, but walked away anyway. When I looked back I saw Granger crying on the staircase. I walked over to the base and looked around. The only people left were a few couples and drunk teachers. No one would notice if I wisked her out of here.

"What happened Granger?" She looked at me with tears running down her face.

"Oh and what do you want Malfoy? Here to torture me about my blood again, well go ahead, it won't matter if you do!" I was shocked that she'd say something like that.

"I don't believe in that anymore Granger, you know that. I'm here to claim my prize for winning, however. She stood up and dragged me out of the hall. She cast a shielding charm around a dead ended area and I pulled out my dagger. Once again we made the two slits in our skin and watched them bleed.

"You know Malfoy, I think you have emotional issues if you insist on cutting us like you do." I let out a small smile and watched the blood once again. I still couldn't believe it.

"Well Granger. I think you had a little emotional issue tonight too. Wanna talk about it?" She sniffled and sent a silent healing spell to both our wrists.

"Ron's such an idiot! I sent him signs for a month that I wanted him to ask me and he never did, so when Victor asked me and I said yes it wouldn't be a problem. But oh no, I go to the ball with him and he insists that I'm how did he put it… 'fratanizing with the enemy' of if only he would open up his eyes! At the beginning of the year he wanted his darn autograph!" She sighed and sat down on the ground I followed suit and she leaned on my shoulder. I seized up for a minute but then relaxed, remembering the disalusionment charm we'd set up.

"Mia, I hope you don't mind me calling you that by the way, you could do so much better than Weasel. I'm almost glad you went with Krum then, if he was you're first." She glared at me and I smirked.

"You have a better suggestion Malfoy? Someone else? Like who for instance?" I shut my eyes and thought for a minute.

"Terry Boot." That was a bold faced lie and she probably knew it too.

"Dating Lavender at the moment. Try again." I thought about all the guys in our year that weren't taken.

"Ernie McMillan? He's not taken, and in our year." She rolled her eyes.

"Not my style. He's too… plain. I'm plain enough, I don't need someone plain to match." Right now she looked anything but plain.

"Name some guys you consider 'not plain' then." She gave a little giggle and started to count guys on her fingers.

"Ron, Harry, I wouldn't date him though, Victor, Blaise Zabini, you… That about sums it up. But Ron is about as acceptable as a spoon. Victor likes this French girl. Blaise is… Well you both have outlasting reputations." I chuckled as put my arm around her shoulder.

"And what's so bad about me? I think I'm decent enough." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, you're such an acceptable boyfriend! How could I ever have overlooked you! It's not like our houses despise each other, and our families, they certainly wouldn't hate each other, and… what's going through your head right now? Are you as stupid as Ron?" No I was not. I heard a song playing from the Great Hall, I'll show her I'm better than Weasel.

"I will never be as dumb as that Weasel. Look, stand up. That idiot couldn't lead if his life depended on it. Okay, keep your back straight, and close the gap between us." I had my hands raised for a waltz. She closed and I started stepping lightly. Leading her as I went. In our little corner of Hogwarts everything was perfect. I was dancing with the prettiest girl... woman... teen... witch... whatever! At the ball.

She leaned against me and sighed. We just stood swaying to the music in a Hogwarts hall. Nothing unusual here. When she pulled back I looked at her smugly.

"You really are an amazing dancer Draco. But don't let that get to your head!" I chuckled and looked back at her.

"You called my Draco. You never have called me Draco before." She looked down, and I guided her face to mind with the hand that had been touching hers since we stopped dancing. And we kissed again.

The last two kisses had been confused adolescent kisses. This one was not. We'd both been kissed by other people since then, we knew what was going on. It was gentle, not forced and rough. Her lips were soft and sweet. I could tell she'd been eating cauldron cakes. My tounge pressed against her lips and she broke it off.

"I'm starting to wonder if we do this for the blood or for the kiss." She said. What? Was both not an acceptable answer? I guess not in her eyes.

"Both probably. But we both know that this can't go anywhere else." She nodded, but looked down at her lap.

"I know but still. It'd be nice to have a guy that's not plain, as well as not an idiot." Was she actually thinking about dating me? We wouldn't work. Not at all! She's… And I'm… Okay so maybe it would work but it wouldn't last.

"Mia, we couldn't. You know it, we would never work together for long. I'm still your friend though. We can be friends Mia. Nothing more." She looked up at me wide eyed.

"You think we're friends? I thought… I thought you… I thought I was just an annoying person who'd proved you wrong." I laughed for the first time in months. She smiled and snuggled up closer. I laid my head on top of hers and closed my eyes. It had been a good night after all.

* * *

When I look back that was one of those unforgettable nights. One that'd I'll remember for the rest of my life. Now fifth year just sucked…

* * *

Voldemort was back. Father had told me, and I knew it had to be true. He'd also told me to make sure the Mudbloods were being kept in their place. I had to keep up my façade to be safe from him. I still got Crucio'd a few times, but it was worth it the keep

"Draco, Mudbloods aren't worth your time. They are vile discusting creatures that don't deserve the magic that they stole from us. Squib children! Squib children the lot of them." I turned away and walked out. He was ranting at no one in particular, so it didn't really matter.

"Drake, Drake!" Mum called out. I turned around and saw her quickly stepping, we DO NOT run in the house, to me.

"Don't listen to your father dear. He's gone insane with the power the Dark Lord has given him. Don't listen! You're going to have to defend yourself from HIS power, so I've asked Snape to teach you Legillimancy, and Occlumency. I hope it will be enough. Are you looking forward to seeing the Granger girl again this year?" Mum was my confidant. No matter how much torture she went through she wouldn't betray my secret. So, when I'd come home in third year and had been different, she'd seen the scar on my wrist and asked me what had happened. I'd broken down in front of her and told her everything. Since then we'd both been against the blood puriety regiment father upheld.

Alright mum. I don't know. I mean, last year made things pretty awkward between us. I don't know if she even is the same. I guess we'll see won't we?" I walked toward the floo and flooed myself to the platform. I imediatly saw the Weasly bunch all conversing with Potter and Granger. Granger...

I walked over close to them and made sure Hermione noticed me. She looked over and I gave a small smirk. She gave a chuckle and the brainless duo looked over. I put a scowl on my face and climbed onto the train. It carried on like that for the first couple of weeks.

Then the old pink toad recruited me to be part of the inquizatorial squad and I couldn't say no. I played a match with Potter, beat him, and then he got banned from playing by Umbridge. That useless woman.

She had a suspition that Granger and Potter had set up an unofficial club, not accepted by her. Of course, I wanted to yell at the woman for not teaching us anything and applaud them for doing something!

It was after she told me to find out what that I ran into Granger and claimed my prize again.

"Hey Mia." We were alone so I could be open with her.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" What did I do?

"Is there any place we can talk alone?" She nodded and gestured for me to follow. She stood by an empty spot in the wall and walked past it a few times. A door appeared and she went through. The room was cozy. It had a medium sized desk, plenty of bookshelves, a counch. The basics to a great study room.

"Is this your secret study?" I asked jokingly. She laughed and shook her head.

"This is the Room of Requirement. Anything you need, you can pass the door three times and it will give you what you need. It's where we have DA." I knew about DA. She'd told me about it in passing. Even given me a coin in case I ever wanted to come to a meeting.

"You know Umbridge wants to crack down on it, the old geezer. I'm going to have to help her. Father demands that I pay heed to the Ministry. We have too many inside sources to be against them. They'll know. Mother and I are both against it but... Anyway. Wrist please?" She rolled her eyes and extended the appendage willingly. The room supplied a dagger and I made slight cuts on both of our wrists. It still bled the same.

"You only have two more years for this. Then you won't play Quidditch with Harry anymore." She looked saddened at the thought.

"Mia, I don't know if I'll live two more years. Volomort is HERE. He's planning something. We don't know what, but, Merlin Mia I have to tell you, they're going to make me one of them. They're going to force me to be a Death Eater. I can't do it Mia, I can't!" Tears started coming out of my eyes, and no matter how unmanly it was, I fell into Mia's lap. She stroked my hair, and soothed me the way a nurturing soul would.

"Drake, I know they will. But let me tell you something. I've been doing some reading in the restricted section. If it is emotionally unwanted, any marking to the body made with Dark magic will be removable. Drake, it won't be permenant. Just, be careful. I need to get back to the boys." I looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Mia... I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I never could. So I said what I wanted to with my actions. I kissed her.

A sweet kiss, this one was, full of tenderness and care. We both couldn't say what we were thinking, so we settled with this forbidden fruit offered to us on this rare occasion.

"I'll see you around Drake." She walked out of that room and it was the last time I saw her in the light of a friend that year. I couldn't.

* * *

Voldemort has given me a task. I must complete the task. I will die if he is not satisfied. My mother will be used like a watering hole for the worshipers of him. I must complete his task.

This mantra was running through my head as I set forth to the room of requirement form a win in the Gryffindor Quidditch match. I set to work on that dumb cabinet. It had been magiced to where it could only be physically replaced the muggle way, and all of the charms had been stripped off of it to where I had to figure them all out. Of course Potter had won that vial of Liquid Luck.

"Drake?" A feminine voice called. Mia... She can't see this.

"Go away Hermione." I called out to her. I soon felt her presence behind me.

"Drake, what are you doing? I thought you'd be all over me by now after winning the match." I couldn't look at her. Not when I was at this cliff and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Mione, please. Go away." She put her hand on my shoulder and I tensed up.

"Drake. You haven't been eating, you haven't slept, your grades are dropping, this has to stop! Drake, you're killing yourself!" I snapped.

"No Granger, this is killing me!" I rolled up my sleeve and she gasped. "They made me take it. I have to do the Dark Lord's bidding. I'm his slave. If I don't I get killed, my mother gets abused. I don't have any choice. There are no options for me, I'm going to die. I'm going to die and I'm going to die at the hands of a blood prejudiced manic, without ever telling you how I feel, is that what you want to hear Mia, is that the answer you're looking for? Because that's it! That's all there is to this! I'm screwed and there's nothing anyone can do to help me. You know what I have to do? I have to fix this damn cabinet to let Death Eaters in the school. And then you know what? I have to kill Dumbledore. I have to kill the only person in this God damned world who's ever looked at me with more than loathing. There's nothing left for me to do!" I slumped against the cabinet, drained. Mione was white as a sheet and collapsed nest to me.

"Drake. Drake, look at me. I don't loathe you. You have me. How do you really feel about me Drake? Tell me now, cross it off your bucket list." I sighed and looked her dead in the eye.

"I care about you. More than a friend should. I think about you when I'm not supposed to, and I find that more often than not you're my conscience. I don't know when it happened but I crossed the line and..." She kissed me. With heat and passion and so much more than we'd ever expressed in these before. I leaned on top of her and sighed into the kiss. I ran my tounge against her lips and she opened in response.

This was fueled by frustration, and need. We both needed it. We both wanted it, and that was the driving force behind the rest of our actions for the next few hours.

* * *

It's the final battle. Bodies are flying everywhere, Death Eaters, werewolves, the light, Potter's no where to be seen, and I haven't spotted Granger in over a half hour. I'd run from the sight of her kissing Weasel. I'd been her first kiss, the first person she'd changed for the better, her first lover, and all I felt was a sickening dread wash over me when I saw Weasel touch her.

"I don't love her." I mumbled to myself. Those were words I'd been finding harder and harder to deny. When I'd seen her tortured in my drawing room I'd wanted to send an Avada to Bella. Burn down the drawing room, save her, nurse her to full health, just like I was craving to. But no, I sat there and watched. Watched the woman I cared about being submitted to horror in my own house! That was the final straw.

Then I saw it. A flash of red, and then the mane of hair I knew. I whipped around, a silent Protego cast around me. Granger had been hit with a cutting jinx, and she was bleeding badly, I saw one of the lower levels about to finish her off, and the words out of my mouth next shocked me.

"Avada Kedavra!" Sent directly to her attacker. I ran towards her and scooped her up into my arms. I ran as fast as I could to the forrest. No one dared go in there, even in the battle.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She whispered. The cuts were draining her blood.

"I'm saving your ungrateful behind! What spell did he use?" I asked. No, no, her blood was coming out too quickly! What was the counter curse?

"I didn't0 hear it. Drake, go help Harry. Please. It's too late for me." No, no, no! It can't be... just let me think...

"Drake, go! Just leave me here! They'll find us!" No, just let me think... A unicorn hair! A unicorn hair with some lavender on every other cut. That'll stop the healing. Then some blood replinishing potion and she'll be as good as new.

"Mia, where do unicorns rest in the forbidden forest?" I asked her. Her eyes were fluttering, and her breath was raspy.

"Go...to...center... they... sleep... lavender..." I couldn't understand half of what she said. I picked her up and started to get lost in the forrest. I picked lavender when I saw it. Followed the lavender when it would clump into thicker patches. Then I found it. I huge field where lavender grew, unicorns were everywhere every head shot up. I laid Mia down and backed off. Unicorns don't like men.

"Drake, they don't come to the dead. That's why they won't come to me. They know I'm too far gone." I ran up to her and hugged her in my arms.

"No Mia! No! No, it can't be! You can't be... dying. You can't die Mia! There are so many things you havn't forced me to do yet!" She gave out a small chuckle which led into a strangled cough.

"Drake, I've done everything... What...else?" Can she be serious? What else is there?

"You have to take me on a... roll around coater! And a 'mall'. You have to take me to a diner, and have me drink one of those malts! Take me to a rock and roll concert... Introduce me to your parents... go to Hawaii, learn to play piano! Mione, Mia, Hermione, Granger, Jean, Jeanie, Jay, Mi, please! Just hold on one more minute, and let me say something!" Her eyes rolled over to look at me.

"What else...? All...is material. I've done what I came here to do! He... is gone... Drake... He's dead." She fell limp in my arms.

"No Mia! No! You still need to go on a date, buy a house, get married, graduate, have kids, grow old, see your kids off at the Hogwarts Express! I need to tell you... I need to tell you I love you! For goodness sake Mia, all of your selfless pride, stay alive for me! I need you, I love you, I want you, I'm begging you Mia! Stay! Stay!" Her lifeless body was in my arms. I turned back to the field of unicorns, and all of them were just grazing. Like the life of an amazing woman hadn't just ended. No. No!

"No Mia. No." I saw a flash of orange and just aquitted it to a night bloomer. When I looked back up a huge bird had its head cocked to the side. A pheonix... The bird leaned over Mia's worst cut and shed a tear. It started sealing up, like it never happened. The bird continued its work on Mia until all the major cuts were healed. I looked up at the bird.

"Thank you." I whispered. It jumped twice towards me and nudged my left arm. I raised my eyebrow, but extended the appendage. The bird dropped a tear onto the dark mark and flew away. I looked back down at the mark. I watched as the ink lightened and faded back to pale skin. You couldn't even tell there was a mark anymore.

_ I've been doing some reading in the restricted section. If it is emotionally unwanted, any marking to the body made with Dark magic will be removable._ Mia... She knew this would work. She knew that it would. I leaned down and kissed her. I wasn't kissing a corpse. I was kissing Mia. She is going to live, she's going to live.

I felt her move slightly underneath me. I unpinned her and waited for anything any response. It felt like ages had passed since I'd felt that tiny tremor.

"I love you too." And that was all the response I needed to know that everything was going to be perfectly fine.

* * *

So now Potter and Weasley are after me at the damn reception. My Merlin! Those Weasely's never stop do they! But Potter isn't a Weasley, he just married one today. That's why Mia dragged me here in the first place. A Malfoy at a Weasley wedding. It's ridiculous that Mia could talk me into this. Then, she'd offered up a toast, and told everyone the story of us cutting each other, yadda yadda. Potter and Weasel had jumped up and run at me about 'endangering their Mione's life' my merlin, neither one of them have brains.

I saved her in the end! That's the one thing they don't add into the situation. That I saved her life. If I hadn't saved her she wouldn't be here, and we'd all be upset.

Then again. I wouldn't be hiding in a bush at a Weasley wedding, with a fiance who's got a horrible case of the flu. Merlin what life gives you. I heard that glorious laugh I knew to be my fiance.

"They're scouring the house. Come out and dance with me for a song, oh pathetic one." Pathetic? I'm not pathetic!

"Pathetic one huh? You know you're marrying the 'Pathetic One'. That'll make you Mrs. Pathetic One." She rolled her eyes and led me to the dance floor.

"I'd much rather be Mrs. Malfoy Drake." She rested her head on my shoulder and swayed with the beat.

"I might be able to make that happen." I led her to the bridal and groomsmen table. Ron was sitting there glaring at me. I looked over to Pansy for help, yes Pansy. She, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah Abbot had all become good friends to some miracle above.

"Ron, you know they have an all you can eat buffet?" He still glared. "They have an entire table filled with chocolate?" Mia perked up at this, but Ron still glared. "Will you please dance with me?" His head shot to her.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" I couldn't tell if this was good or bad.

"Sure Won Won, let's go dance." He shot up and lead her to the floor. They danced for a bit and started laughing over something. Who knew the Weasel could dance?

"They are cute together. I hope that works out." I chuckled at Mia's statement.

"What would those kids look like during adolescense? God, pug-faced with red hair. That'll go over well with Mrs. Parkinson." Hermione looked down at her tea. She had specifically requested not to have wine.

"Our children will be any better? Blonde bushy haired kids with beaver teeth and freckles. So much better." I froze up. Our kids? Sure we'd talked about it before but never to an extent like this.

"Our kids will be beautiful angels. Mia, I love you, but please, please tell me you're not pregnant yet." She looked over at me and broke out into a smile.

"No, I'm not pregnant yet. I have a horrible infection of some body part, and they put me on an antibiotic, so I can't have alcohol. I was testing you. You passed. Barely." I sighed in relief. I wanted to be married to this woman before I thought about having kids.

"Mia. How many kids do you want anyway?" She stood up and walked towards that chocolate table Pansy had talked about.

"As many as possible. You have a huge manor. Why don't we fill it up?" Fill the manor up? With kids?

"You're out of your mind woman. There haven't been more than two Malfoy children in that manor... ever! Those rooms are for guests, dignitaries, all that jazz." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll talk about it." Oh yes, yes I will talk to her about this.

"Just another normal day in our lives, right Drake?" Not quite. I took out the dagger I'd used every year for our little tradition. I made a slit in my wrist and one in hers.

"Drake? Why're you..." I looked at the thin line of blood. I raised my eyes into the chocolate orbs that were hers.

"No. Now it's a normal day in our life." I leaned in and kissed her. That was the end of that argument.

* * *

Plot Bunny, why do you not hit me for my stories that already exist?

This is a floater that wouldn't leave me alone. To those of you who read my multi-chap stories, my Wordswork expired, so now I'm using WordPad, and it doesn't have a spellcheck, and I still don't have a beta. (If you want the position, it's open.)

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that right.

Review!


End file.
